Crimson Nights
by diddly day
Summary: This is what happens when Leon comes along with Claire in CV. Don't worry, Steve and Chris are still there. But what would have gone differently if Leon had tagged along?
1. The Escape

_**Crimson Nights**_

_**By diddly day**_

_**A/N: Okay, I love writing Darkest Hour. But I want to write something else. I might not even post a second chapter. I need to get my creative juices flowing. In addition, I just got done with my English class and I want to write something fun. And I've played around with this idea for a while.**_

_**Summery: What if Leon came along with Claire to Rock Fort Island? What would have turned out differently? This isn't a Steve bashing story all the way. A lot like in the game , the characters will losen up to him. But until then, he might get on a few character's nerves.**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to Capcom. So don't sue.**_

_**Chapter one:**_

"Who the hell are you?"

The kid was an ass. Leon decided that when he felt the cold steel of the gun barrel press against his greasy forehead.

"Answer me!" The kid clicked the gun. His eyes held intense warning. Leon's mouth had turned into a desert, making his throat feel like sandpaper when he swallowed. "You work for Umbrella, don't you?"

"Do I look like I work for them?" spat Leon quickly. The kids green eyes trailed up and down Leon's figure. If he thought he did work for Umbrella, this kid was an idiot.

"You look like you've been through the ringer." He let out a laugh and pressed the gun deeper into Leon's skin.

"I guess you could say that," Leon's voice was slightly shaking, praying that this child wouldn't blast his head off. "I was beat up very bad when they took me here. And now the island has been attacked. That is what happened right?"

The kid stared at him suspiciously. His lips pouting like a five-year-old boy who had to finish his vegetables. His gun flickered as the flames that ate a nearby log danced.

"You should know, you were probably the one who attacked it." His voice sounded close to insane rage.

"Look! I didn't do anything. You don't want to kill an innocent person right? I'm a cop. I've helped people in need." Leon's arms were getting heavy as he held them up in defense.

"I don't believe you," the kid stated simply.

"Well, that doesn't matter. You rather trust those creatures out there than me?" Leon saw the kid's finger twitch on the trigger. His heart suddenly dropped to his stomach. Sweat was dripping down his already damp face. His light hair clinging to his head. Leon moistened his lips with his thick tongue.

"Fine." The gun pulled away from his head. Leon was sure that there was a red round circle indented in his forehead where the gun had been. The kid put the small 9mm down to his side. "I guess I have to trust you."

"Okay," Leon exhaled. The boy took a step backwards and wiped his dirty face.

"So, we're cool now huh?"

"No."

Leon pulled his fist back and nailed the kid's cheek, his wristwatch nicking him under his eye. He went down easy. He landed on the dirt with a small thud and stared up and Leon with shock. A trickle of blood oozed out where Leon's watch had caught him.

"Now we're cool."

He bent down and pulled the kid off the ground.

"Screw you," The kid whined as he wiped the blood off his face. "You can die out here for all I care." The boy turned around and started to jog away.

"Will you at least tell me where I am?" shouted Leon after the kid.

"Welcome to Rock Fort!" he yelled back over his shoulder as he disappeared into the burning prison.

**_I I I_**

Claire's head hurt. And her stomach didn't feel any better. The rocking of her cell jolted her off her knees. The lightbulb flickered in her dimly lit cell. Her mind raced as he recalled the last few hours. In the Paris facility. Running. Machine guns and helicopters. Leon falling down the stairwell. Leon . . . Where was he? The man who had taken her. Had he done anything to Leon?

Claire stood and observed her surroundings. Her eyes trying to focus in the dark room. Bars trapped her and her palms pressed against the smooth steel. Her swollen, hot fingers coiling around the bars. The sudden scuffing sound in the room made her pull away.

_Something was moving._

But where? Her hands digging into her pockets, she fished for anything, when her hands gripped around the lighter Chris had given her. Hands shaking, she flicked the lighter and the small flamed brightly lit the black room.

A face was inches from hers. She fell backwards in surprise, the lighter falling to the ground. The door opened as the strange figure unlocked her cell. The hand picked up her lighter and handed it to her. Claire, trying to make out her rescuer's face, took it thankfully. His skin was dark and smooth. She knew his face. He looked just like . . .

He limped over to the chair beside the desk.

"Come on out," His deep voice echoed throughout the hall. "You're free to go."

"Why are you letting me go?" Claire somehow found her own voice as she stood up and exited the small cell.

"Because it doesn't matter now."

Claire could see a dark crimson stain on his white shirt. He grabbed a white bottle and shook it. "Shit!" He suddenly threw it across the room. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes.

"What doesn't matter?" Claire asked and stepped closer to him. He laughed.

"The island has been attacked. Even if I let you go, you probably won't even make it ten feet out of this room. But I might as well give you a chance." He opened his eyes and squinted at her.

"And what about you? What are you going to do?" Her lighter was growing hot in her hand.

"Don't worry about me. I'm getting what I deserve," he chuckled again. Only it was much more pitiful.

"You took my friend," Claire started. "What happened to him?" She waited for his reply, silently hoping that Leon was okay.

"The male? The one who fell down the stairwell? He was scheduled for execution tomorrow. Last I heard he was on a truck to the Rock Fort Military Training Facility."

"But his execution was tomorrow, right? He's not dead yet?" Claire could feel her throat tighten up.

"I'm sorry, but your friend is probably already dead." He shifted in his seat. "When you see what the Island looks like, you'll probably understand why I say that."

"He's alive." Claire didn't believe her own confident voice. "I'll find him."

"I hope you do." He seemed to really mean it.

"Thank you . . . "

"Rodrigo," he finished for her.

"I'm Claire." She almost smiled at him, but thought better of it.

"Yeah, I know."

**_I I I_**

Leon sat down next to the small river, his legs exhausted from the long walk. The sound of running water calmed him a bit. He rubbed his feet as his ankle hurt like hell from falling down the stairwell in the Paris facility. While his dry, cracked lips were stained with blood from his own mouth.

What had happened since then, Leon wasn't quite sure. They had beat him almost to death the moment he had set foot on Rock Fort. His stomach was sore from the low blows that the soldiers had given him. The cuts and scrapes made it hard to sit still as he drank from the cold, dirty water.

His head was killing him. Blood was now soaking in his dry hair and his jaw ached from being wacked by their handguns. Leon let himself fall back onto the hard ground and allowed himself to breathe in the fresh air. Running a hand over his face, he stared at the bridge nearby. It was connected to a large Palace, and then ran over the river to an extravagant mansion. The dark clouds blocked the black sky.

Claire. He had to find her. Everything had gone dark after they took him. He remembered shouting at her to run when he fell. She had almost stopped and gone back for him, but his voice had gone horse from yelling at her to save herself. She did as he commanded her. However, he knew they had taken her. For after they were through beating him, they loaded him onto an army truck and bound his hands with rope. After mocking him and slapping him around, one of the soldiers let it slip that his "girlfriend" was taken shortly after they got him and was somewhere close.

That's when the explosion happened. A tree fell over and crashed onto the front of the army truck killing the two men that captured him instantly. Leon was spared, but when the truck rolled onto its side, he was sure he was done for. He had just enough time to crawl out of the back of the truck and run when it exploded, throwing down the hill and next to the river. Since then he had followed the flowing water for hours. Only to meet those same dammed creatures he had met in Raccoon, and some brat who almost blew his head off. He still had yet to run into Claire, which he prayed with every step he took.

He needed her. She had become something of a remedy to him. She needed him to protecther and tell him everything would be okay. He hoped she was in better shape than he was. That is, if she wasn't already blown to bits from the island being attacked.

Closing his eyes, be remembered what had happened before he left.

_They were in a Paris hotel room. Chris sat hunched over a desk, typing frantically on his laptop as he tried to hack into Umbrella's database. Leon sat next to Claire on one of the beds. He turned to look at her. She looked nervous. Her brown bangs fell into her eyes, she didn't bother pushing them away. Without thinking, Leon's fingers reached out and swept them away for her. He rested his hand on her cheek. She turned and stared at him intently._

_Her pink lips parted as her eyes searched his. Leon didn't think as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. It was supposed to be a friendly gesture, but it somehow felt much more personal. He knew that Claire had felt it too when she gripped his shirt in her fists. One hand sliding up and placing on the back of his neck._

_He embraced her, his cheek pressed against her temple. His lisp close to her ear._

_"You be careful, okay?" he whispered. She didn't respond. He knew she wasn't going to make any promises she couldn't keep. She was good at that._

_Falling onto their sides, the two held each other tightly. If Chris was bothered by their closeness, he didn't show it. Instead he pretended nothing was happening and continued to stare studiously at his computer screen. Leon would stare at her as she closed her eyes, but when he did the same, he could feel her eyes on him_.

Feeling somewhat calmer, Leon pulled himself up off the ground. The blood smeared on his upper lip wasalready dry. He needed to find Claire. But he needed to find a gun first. Quickly.

**_I I I_**

Claire slammed the gate behind her in horror. The T-virus had leaked out here too? She stared at the dead beings that crawled toward the gate. Their milky white eyes shining in the moonlight. Sprinting as fast as she could toward the end wall, she stretched her legs and leaped as high as she could. Grabbing the top of the wall, she pulled herself over with all the strength she could muster. Only to fall next to another corpse on the other side.

She sighed gratefully when she realized he was already dead. Pulling herself up she began to look of any other horrible monsters. She made it about three steps when she felt a bullet whiz past her head. Switching onto autopilot, Claire fell down and scrambled for cover, when a light fell on her. She moved quickly, bullets kicking dirt up around her. She dove behind a truck and reached for anything.

She wrapped her fingers around something smooth. Looking quickly to see it was a standard hand gun, she drew it close to her side. Trying carefully to aim and not be shot at the same time, Claire fired her new gun.

The bright light went out and the gunfire ceased.

"What the hell?"a voice shouted from the watchtower. "Are you a human?" she heard him yell.

"No!" she answered back, but not without rolling her eyes.

"Hold on. I'm coming down!" The stranger waved his arms. She watched as a skinny young man coiled himself over the balcony and inched his way carefully down, scaling slowly so not to fall. When it looked as though he wouldn't fall to his death, the boy jumped and landed with a soft thud in front of Claire.

"Sorry about that. When I see something move, I just start blasting-"

"Shut up!" Claire stuck the gun far into his face. "Take one wrong move and I'll shoot." She stepped away, trying to make out his face.

He was attractive, she decided. Very attractive. His sea green eyes glowed with his fiery hair. Whisking his bangs away from his eyes. A small cut under his right eye with dried blood around it was fresh. Claire cocked her gun and pointed it at him with good range. Warning him if he did anything, she'd blow his head off.

"Relax," he said, a haughty smile stretching across his face. " It was a mistake. You would've done the same."

"I would've made sure what I was shooting at," Claire shot back. He _was_ cute, and she hated his attitude.

"A lesson learned." He did a little bow. "So, what brings you here to Rock Fort?" Rock Fort. So that's what this place was was called? Claire dropped the gun away from his face.

"Why?" The kid shrugged.

"I just want to know. My name's Steve Burnside. I was a prisoner here."

"I'm Claire Redfield." He smiled again. Probably because he was able to get her name out of her.

"Nice name. I like it. Claire." Steve folded his arms across his chest. Claire shook her head impatiently. She had to find Leon.

"Have you seen a man around here anywhere?" Steve raised his eyes at her.

"I've seen lots of men. Mostly dead. But whatever."

His words scared her. She hadn't let herself believe that perhaps Leon might've become. . . One of them.

"He was going to be executed. Light brown hair? Or dirty blond?About six feet?"

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" Steve looked Claire up and down, a faint smile returning to his lips. Claire sighed again and told him the truth.

"No. But have you seen him?" Steve reached up with his hand and touched the wound on his cheek with his fingertips. His mouth curved downward in a frown.

"No," he answered. "I haven't seen anyone." His voice was sharp as it cut through the air.

"Oh." Claire looked down. Steve turned and started to run off. "Where are you going?" Claire shouted. Steve stopped, turned around, and sighed with irritation.

"Apparently, there is an airport around here some place. If I can find it, then I will be able to say goodbye to this island." He turned back around again.

"Hey, wait up!" She knew no good ever came from splitting up. She had learned that the hard way. Steve stopped again.

"Nope. You will only slow me down. Why don't you spend whatever time you have left to you for your friend?" And without waiting for her to reply, he spun around on his heel and took off again. Claire watched him until he disappeared into the darkness.

**_To be continued. . ._**

_**A/N: Okay. I know this is kinda boring. However, I was getting tired of writing reports, and Darkest Hour. And I was playing CVX and thought what would it be like if Kennedy came along? Well, perhaps I'll write chapter two. But I'll probably update Darkest Hour and In Secret first. Please Review!**_


	2. The Acquaintance

_**Crimson Nights**_

_**By diddly day**_

_**A/N: Wow! I never thought I would come back and write a second chapter. I really have no idea why I am sitting down right now, ready to jot down this next installment. Perhaps it's because I never like to give up on a story. Except "The Beckoning" which I deleted because it sucked.**_

_**I should've gotten arrested for writing that.**_

_**But this fic isn't going to be like my other ones. For one thing, it's supposed to be a fun read, as well as quick paced, and not very deep. This is basically an excuse for a writing exercise. If you are a fan of "Darkest Hour" "In Secret" or "Dark Nights, Black Days" too bad.**_

_**So. . .don't expect much.**_

_**Disclaimer: Okay, I will take some of the script from CV, and stick right in this little fic. However, I will not take credit for it. That all goes to Capcom. Oh yeah, and so do the characters.**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

"Please deposit any metallic items you have in the security box."

Claire gazed down at her silver lock-pick that reflected the flashing blue light, and back at the open slot before her. The weight of the gun in her holster seemed to grow heavier as she listened to the calm, but emotionless, monotone words.

"Please deposit any metallic items you have in the security box," the feminine voice repeated.

Then Claire heard the slow scuffing of something moving outside. . .

_Yeah right._

Grabbing her gun firmly from her hip, she decided that she could part with the lock-pick. Her hand trembled slightly as she dropped the small item into the slot. Claire gazed again at blue light that buzzed directly above her head. Her eyes traveled to hall on the other side of the metal-detector. She would have to give up her gun to proceed any further. And the only way to find Leon, was to keep moving. A sense of forbidding overtook her as she slid her small handgun into the box after the lock-pick.

"Fine," Claire muttered half to herself, half to the security box. "Take it. You noisy bitch."

A thud greeted her as the small slap closed shut. Pacing through the dark hallway, she glanced at the glass pane, barely able to see the misty shadows that sauntered aimlessly to and fro outside her window. Slowly, she trod through the small corridor.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Claire's ears perked up as she walked through the next metal-detector.

_Tap, tap, tap. . .tap, tap,_

It was coming from the other side of an average sized steel door. Immediately, she wished she had not left her gun so foolishly in that stupid box. . .

Her hand shook as she grabbed the knob and opened the door. The sound was now much more rapid and off beat. Gazing in the room at, what looked like, huge computer modems, Claire followed the sound, hoping that nothing would pop out at her as she peeked around the corner. A small laugh welcomed her on the other side, and she saw the hunched over form of a young man bending over a computer. His fingers were swiftly brushing over the keyboard.

_Tap, tap. . .tap, tap, tap._

Claire exhaled firmly in relief.

"Oh, it's just you."

The boy named Steve stiffed as soon as she spoke. His head whipped around quickly, and for only a second, Claire saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes. Upon seeing her, his body relaxed and he managed to sport a tight smile. The grin, though forced, was still as arrogant as the one she had seen back at the prison.

"Did I scare you?" Claire couldn't help of keep the satisfaction out of her voice. Steve's smile stiffened.

"Hmmm?" The glow from the computer monitor made his green eyes brighten eerily. "Me? No, you didn't."

Not waiting for her sarcastic retort, he stepped away from the computer. A man with dark brown hair was displayed on the screen. Claire, however, only glanced at the photo.

"You know him?" Steve asked, waving his hand at the picture of the young man. "Chris Redfield?"

"What?" Squinting her eyes, she stared at the screen at the man who was correctly Chris. "My brother?"

"Ah! I knew it." His smile was now as cocky as ever. "Did you know that he is under surveillance? Looks like Umbrella is scared shitless of this brother of yours."

Claire didn't answer him. She was still gazing at Chris. Great, first Leon, now Chris. How in the hell was she going to get out of this? And alive for that matter? So Umbrella was threatened by her brother? As well they should be.

"Oh no," she whispered, not aware that she was all ready beginning to typ in his email address.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm telling him he's being monitored. What the hell does it look like?" she replied angrily. Letting her fingers typ as fast as they could, she jotted a quick email to him.

_Chris,_

_I'm fine. But you're being watched by Umbrella. Do not send this back. It's too dangerous, they could be monitoring your incoming mail right now. Leon is missing. I have to find him. I sure he's still alive._

_Take care,_

_Claire_

"You know, this computer shows the latitude and longitude of Rock Fort. You could mail our location to him, and have him pick us up. We could have one big party!"

Claire could not mistake the sarcasm in his voice, but it was a good idea nonetheless.

"Actually," she began, "that's not a bad idea." She added a fast P.S. to Chris's message, and sent the email without hesitation.

"I was being sarcastic, you know." Steve smirked at her, and she could suddenly feel her teeth grinding together as she stared at those pouting lips.

"Really?" Her voice was tight and full of taint. "I couldn't tell, you know, because I'm so stupid."

His smile vanished.

"He won't come, anyway," he countered bitterly. "You're just wasting you time. He'll probably chicken out."

"No he won't," Claire couldn't stop the dangerous tone her voice took.

"What makes you so sure?" Steve's face became abruptly frigid. "People are afraid. I bet that man you're looking for has left you all ready. He's likely heading for America right now."

"Leon wouldn't do that," Claire hushed confidently.

"Wouldn't he?" His eyes wilted as he stepped closer to her.

"Not to me."

Steve smiled again. Shaking his head from side to side, he turned his back to her.

"You're in for a rude awakening, sweetheart." And then he left.

Claire wasn't aware that she was shaking. His words had affected much more than she would've liked. What if Leon had left her? What if Chris wouldn't come? Was she going to be alone on this island with no hope of escape. The only man to rely on casually leaving her all by herself in a creature infested prison?

_No. Don't think like that. He'll come._

Gazing at the door in the corner of the room, she had to blink a few times before realizing that the knob was slowly turning. . .

She sprinted from the room within seconds. All the while, praying that she would be able to make it back to her gun in once piece.

_**I I I**_

_I can't breathe._

Leon fell to his knees clutching his chest. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he having a heart attack? He laughed at that last thought. He was too young for a heart attack. Forcing himself to his feet, he trudged up the cracked steps to a fancy building.

Another bolt of pain flew to his heart, and he grabbed the wall with his sweaty fingers. Was he going to die? Dragging his feet, he opened the Palace doors and rushed in. He would have to keep going. There was no other choice. But it was all he could to do stand.

_Claire. . . I have to find Claire._

And then he fell.

Landing on the floor, the ache under his breastplate intensified. Leon gasped and coughed, trying to recover from the wind that had been knocked out of him. He threw his head back, and stared at the leg of the corpse he had tripped over. It was a soldier. His skin was gray, and hung loosely off his bones. But his skin wasn't what Leon was looking at. His attention was focused at what was in the dead man's hand.

Squirming on his belly, Leon slithered to the gun that was grasped feebly between his fingers. Stretching his hand forth, he could almost feel the cold metal against his skin . . .

_Click._

He almost didn't register the bang that followed, until it was too late. A bullet shrieked through the air and past his ear, nailing the already dead human in the head. The force of the bullet knocked the corpse out of its original position, and it slumped over Leon's body.

The odor was overpowering. And he tried his best not the hurl as he gagged and writhed away from the rotting, sunken eyes that stared lifelessly back at him.

"Dammit!" a high, cold voice cursed. "Would you stop moving?"

Another bang. It felt as though someone had just thrown a hurtling rock and Leon's hand. A mighty sting erupted on the side of his palm, and he felt something warm gushing down to his wrist. The bullet had nicked his skin.

"Stop! I'm not one of those – "

The sound of an empty shell hit the ground, and he knew that whoever was shooting at him was reloading.

His wounded hand reached out and snatched the gun that the dead soldier held. Leon ignored its squishy fingers as he snatched the gun away from the corpse. Swinging his gun in the direction of the shooter, Leon fired randomly.

Slice abruptly filled the hall. Venturing a glance behind his shoulder, he cast his eyes at the beautiful room, all the while searching for his captor. A man stood at the top of the stairs. His blond, almost white haired shimmered under the chanticleer that hung over his head. In his hands a large .22 rifle was pointed directly at Leon's face.

Slowly, he began to walk down the stairs. His aim never awry, he took his time getting to Leon. Knowing that this man was not letting his guard down, he cocked his handgun and held it close to him, aware that if this guy was in the mood of a gun fight, he had no idea who the hell he was dealing with.

Upon seeing that he had not dropped his gun, the stranger stopped. Leon saw the rifle that pressed over his shoulder, and his finger on the trigger, ready to fire at any moment if Leon did anything foolish.

"Who are you?" demanded the guman. Leon grimaced. This guy's voice was worse than that stupid kids. "Are you responsible for the attack on my island?"

_His island?_

"What?" Leon sputtered. "No, I – "

He was now leaning over him. The man shoved the barrel of his gun closer to Leon's face. He, in return, jammed his pistol into the stranger's stomach.

"You so much as take another step, and I'll put a bullet in your gut," Leon warned. The person hesitated, and then dropped his rifle away from the ex-cop's face. That was the second time today he had been held at gunpoint.

"Talk," ordered the blond in a squeaky voice.

"Listen," he began rambling at once. "I got captured and they knocked me out. And when I woke up, this entire place was filled with those. . ._Things_. I only want to find my friend. Her name is Claire Redfield. And she– "

The expression on the gunman's face told Leon that he had said the wrong thing. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the man's finger twitch lightly over the trigger.

"Claire Redfield?" his captor repeated. "Chris Redfield's sister?" Slinging the rifle over his shoulder, he folded his arms across his chest. "Hmmm, I had no idea _she_ was on the island."

"You know her?" Leon asked dumbfounded. He had thought that this man would shoot him on the spot after revealing that he knew Chris.

"I know of her. I can't say I've ever really met her. Her brother has caused some problems for my family and business, you know." He smiled warmly at Leon, but there was something in it that didn't look right.

"Business?" Leon lowered his gun. Afer all, _He_ had lowered his. "You're in charge of. . .Umbrella?"

The man laughed.

"Heaven's, no! But I'm in charge of bits of it, and so forth. You see, my grandfather was one of the men who founded this company," he replied airily. "So, this _friend_ of yours, Claire. You say she was brought here?"

He was circling Leon as he sat on the ground. It almost seemed as though this man was less interested in his own corporation, and more intrigued by Leon's lady friend. It made him uneasy.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I'll help you find her." Leon's head snapped up.

"Huh?" The stranger gazed at Leon and grinned, showing his unnaturally white teeth.

"Yes, that's right. I'll help you. After all, my role with Umbrella is pretty much gone. I'm sure you've seen the island. Quite a pity, really. I've worked so hard, and it's all for nothing. So there's not much left. I'll search for you – don't worry – I never fail."

"What's in it for you?" he questioned. There had to be a catch. The man's smiled widened. Another blast of pain fired inside of Leon's chest, and he jerked his head slightly down, hoping it would pass.

"You."

Leon barely had time to look up as he saw the butt of the rifle coming down over the crown of his head. Then. . .

Blackness.

_**I I I**_

She'd find him. If this male was searching for her, then this so called Claire would be looking for him as well.

And when she did, he'd be there to reap the benefit.

Gazing at the unconscious man that he had knocked out, he slung his rifle back over his shoulder. He would make an excellent test subject. And so would the woman. . .when he found her.

After all, he always kept his promises.

_**To be continued. . .**_

_**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I bet a lot of you who've read this before are just amazed that I didn't delete this story either. Ah, oh well. I suppose I'll continue if you guys liked it. I know it's a little bit different from my other stories. And probably really different from the game too. Like I said, this is going to be more of a fun ride than anything. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter.**_

_**So review! Come on, I know you wanna!**_


End file.
